Memories in a box
by Emily-gleek-otaku-princess
Summary: Rachel get's a call from her best friend Quinn to come over and bring her son Daniel to watch clips from high school but no one has met Danny what's gonna happen? I know it's not really original but I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was running around her apartment Quinn had called her to come over her house and to bring Danny with her. Danny was her 13 year old son and he was her everything. Danny always came to her opening shows even if he had a date that night he would bring the girls with him. Rachel was nervous even though she and Finn had settled things years ago he still had yet to meet Danny. "Danny hurry up we have to get going if we're gonna make it to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah's on time" She called down the hall.

"Mom I'm ready all you need to do is calm down," Daniel said placing his hands on his mother's shoulders just like how his father used to before he left. Daniel knew that his father was a Broadway dead beat. Those were Rachel's words because the man cared more about fame than her and their son. Rachel had never seen Brody Weston since the day she told him that she was pregnant. "Now why are you so nervous," Danny asked. "You are acting like opening night might get canceled" Danny said

Rachel sighed "I explain in cab but right now we have to go it's almost rush hour" Rachel said ushering the tall boy out the door. When they got out of the apartment there was a traffic jam "Just our luck well you know what to do" Rachel said and started walking wail Dan pulled his phone out and texted Jake that they might be late.

"Ok wail we walk past this spill the beans mom why are you so nervous" Daniel said

"Ok well when Aunt Q called she told me that an old teacher of her's from high school had sent her a box or two full of videos of our glee club so she invited all of us in the glee club and their families to watch them," Rachel said wail walking the called a cab since they were past the jam

"So why are you so nervous? " Dan asked

"Because I'm afraid that you might over react to what you'll see on those DVD's and you might not like the people you meet," Rachel said as she climbed in the cab her son behind her. "So no matter what happens you need to be on your best behavior ok." Danny nodded as the taxy pulled up to the 7/11 right next to Quinn's house

"Mom why are buying that" Danny asked watching his mother pay for a grape slushy.

"No reason actually there is a reason you'll just find out later" Rachel smiled and went to the house next to the store. Rachel knocked on the door to be greeted by her godson Jake Puckerman.

"Dan Aunt Rach your finally here," Jake said he moved aside to let them in "How it's going man" Jack asked as he and Danny did their hand shake that they made up when they were 10

"Good, hey do you know why my mom bought a slushy before we came here?" Dan asked his best friend

"No but my mom got a blueberry one like 2 minutes ago" Jake said

"Quinn Puckerman get over her and give me a hug" Rachel called only to be ambushed from behind "Don't you dare spill my slushy" The two girls laughed

"Everyone's here but you so come on" Quinn said pulling her friend in the living room to be greeted by all of the new directions

"Oh my god," Rachel said "Danny come here" Danny walked up next to his mom "These are all oh my best friends from high school" Rachel gushed

"Hey Diva long time on see" Mercedes said

"Cedes!" Rachel squealed hugging the black girl

"And no hug for me?" Kurt asked

"Of course Kurt" Rachel said hugging her best gay

"Mom" Danny said

"Oh everyone this is my son Daniel, Danny this is Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Finn" Rachel said

"Um Hi everyone now mom will you yell me about the slushy" Danny asked

"Oh I can explain that' Quinn said placing a DVD in the player then a montage of all the adults in the room getting a different color slushy in their face. The clip ended with all of them throwing a slushy at Mr. Schu

"Best slushy ever" Kurt said

"I can't believe you went through all of that" Danny said

"It's ok Danny" Rachel said "Let me pick the next one Rachel said Quinn handed her a paper with names on it

"What's hello" Marley asked

"Well let's see Mar mar" Rachel said picking the little girl up and set her on her lap

Quinn played "Hello"

**The screen turned black then it showed a young Rachel and Jesse St. James. Jesse started to play Hello by Lionel Richey. **

**I've been alone with you inside my mind And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times I sometimes see you pass outside my door Hello, is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes I can see it in your smile You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide 'Cause you know just what to say And you know just what to do And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... OH yeahh... I long to see the sunlight in your hair And tell you time and time again how much I care Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow Hello, I've just got to let you know Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying ... I love you 'Cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do (wonder what you do...) Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying ... I love you**

The clip ended Finn sat in the corner scowling "I still don't like that guy" he said

"Get over it Finn" Rachel said

Danny snorted "And you told me to behave." Rachel snapped her fingers in his face making everyone laugh.

"He's just like Brody" Kurt said Rachel glared at him

"Who's Brody" Finn asked

"Play NYADA bathroom" Rachel said

"Ew Aunt Rach that's gross" Jake said

"Yeah mom" Danny agreed

**An: Hi what do you think never doubt the power of waking up with no internet I was bored this morning and I thought of Rachel and Danny how idk but tell me if you want more please Luv ya all **


	2. Finn needs to shut up

"Ew aunt Rach that's gross" Jake said.

"Yeah mom" Danny agreed.

"It's not like that just play it please Quinn" Rachel said Quinn nodded and pressed play the screen turned black once again.

**Rachel walked into the bathroom (An. I didn't really listen I was too busy cursing Brody) and herd someone singing she turned the corner and saw a boy in one of the showers.**

"Mom you look like a creeper" Danny said Puck started laughing.

"Danny" Rachel said then hit Puck upside the head to make him stop laughing.

**Brody stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist walking towards the sinks where Rachel was "Hey you're a freshman right?" Brody asked.**

"**Yeah I'm Rachel Berry I'm majoring in musical theater," Rachel said.**

"**Me too I'm Brody Weston I'm a junior," Brody introduced.**

"**Hi," Rachel said tuning back to her stuff.**

"**I see you survived you first class with Cassy so you must be good," Brody said.**

"**Is she uh always that awful," Rachel asked starting to bride her hair.**

**Brody chuckled, "Yeah she's tuff but I would have gotten that chorus gig in the revival last summer if she hadn't pushed me so hard." **

"**You were on Broadway?" Rachel asked amazed.**

**(Couldn't hear him) "The show lasted for like 3 performances but still, I like to come in here at night to people give me a hard time about my moisturizing routine," Body said. **

"**Me too," Rachel smiled.**

"**We're actors' right our skin is our paint brush and our canvases," Body said making Rachel giggle.**

"**Yeah I'm actually not sleeping much lately not a lot of city noise in Lima Ohio, I think everything just needs a little getting used to but yeah," Rachel said.**

"**You'll be fine," Brody reassured her.**

"**Yeah" Rachel agreed.**

"**Just remember that you're here because you're the best of the best. Start believing that" Brody said leaving the bathroom "Ok in case you're wondering because you were I'm straight." And with that the screen went black.**

"Oh my god he was as cute as you said Rachie" Quinn said. Finn grumbled then stood up leaving the room.

"Go talk to him mom" Danny said.

"No Danny he's probably just going to get some air" Rachel said Puck got up and followed Finn knowing Rachel wouldn't.

"What's the matter man" Puck asked his best friend.

"He should have been mine" Finn grumbled.

"Who Danny Finn gets over it you never met the kid," Puck said.

"Why cause he's just like Broody," Finn spat.

"Yes and no Danny is a good kid and Rach loves him she also loved you," Puck pushed Finn's shoulder.

"Past tense dude I bet she's moved on," Finn said.

"Dude girl hasn't had a date in 13 years it's always been about Danny and Broadway whenever Quinn wants to go out drinking Rach says no cause she's afraid of being hurt," Puck said.

"That doesn't mean she's not moved on," Finn said.

"Oh my god you don't get it do you," Puck he was getting aggravated.

"No what," Finn yelled he was also annoyed.

"Noah Finn?" Rachel said "Is everything ok" she was conserved since they were yelling.

"Its fine Rach just go back," Puck said.

"No stay here I want a witness," Finn said.

"Finn you need to shut up," Puck said threw gritted teeth.

"Why because you don't want her to know," Finn said Rachel stood there watching the two fight.

"Finn just shut up I just want her to be happy," Puck said Rachel was always like his sister and he hated seeing her hurt.

"Whatever," Finn said then went back inside Puck and Rachel followed

**An. Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I plan on posting once a week and update my other stories soon hope you liked it if there is something you want the glee club to watch tell me in the reviews love ya all **


	3. funky town

As they all gathered back in the living room forgetting about the argument "I want to pick" Tina piped up sitting next to Mike and their twin daughters. Quinn handed her the list of clips "Funk" Tina said.

"Oh I remember this" Puck said "Hey Rachel do you still not like eggs?"

"Shut it Puckerman" Rachel said

"But that's cause it's fromunder cheese" Quinn laughed. All the kids looked at each other confused. So Jake pressed play to see what they were talking about.

**Rachel walked on the stage looking out on Vocal Adrenaline "Thanks for coming after you brazing escalation of our growing dispute which we were willing to put to rest we decided the only way to truly funkify you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do so enjoy" she said putting her hat on and walking behind the curtain with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt came out and started singing **

**Kurt: Roof off We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker tear the roof We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker Tear the roof We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker Tear the roof We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker**

**Mercedes and Finn with New Directions: You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk Na-na-na-na-na Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow Na-na-na-na-na Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow We're gonna turn this mother out We're gonna turn this mother out you've got a real type of thing going down getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Mercedes: Rhythm going round yeah yeah) You've got a real type of thing going down getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Mercedes: Rhythm yeah) You've got a real type of thing going down getting down (Mercedes: Heey) There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Mercedes: Rhythm going round and round and round) We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk We want the funk (Mercedes: Get funky now) Give up the funk (Mercedes: Get funky) We need the funk (Mercedes: Get funky now) We gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Get funky) We want the funk (Mercedes: Yeeaah) Give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Gotta have that funk) We want the funk (Mercedes: Aowl!) Give up the funk (Mercedes: Heeey) we need the funk (Mercedes: Woohoo) we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Hey)**

**Artie and Tina with New Directions: We're gonna turn this mother out (We want the funk, give up the funk) We're gonna turn this mother out (We need the funk, we gotta have that funk) (Mercedes: This mother out) We're gonna turn this mother out (We want the funk, give up the funk) We're gonna turn this mother out (We need the funk, we gotta have that funk) (Mercedes: We're gonna turn this mother out hey!)**

**Mercedes and Finn with New Directions: Ow, we want the funk give up the funk Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Gotta have that funk) We want the funk (Mercedes: Woohoo heey) Give up the funk We need the funk (Mercedes: We need it) We gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Heey) We want the funk (Mercedes: Heey) Give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Gotta have that funk) We want the funk (Mercedes: Heeeeeeey) Give up the funk (Mercedes: Heeeeeeey funk funk funk) We need the funk (Mercedes :Give it up give it up) Gotta have that funk**

**Tina and Finn with New Directions: Na-na-na-na-na Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (Mercedes: Doo doo doo) Na-na-na-na-na (Mercedes: Na-na-na heeey. Sing it!) Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (You've got a real type of thing going down, getting' down)**

**Mercedes and Finn with New Directions: You've got a real type of thing going down, getting' down There's a whole lot of rhythm going down (Mercedes: Whole lot of rhythm going down!) You've got a real type of thing going down, getting' down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round**

**Mercedes: Yeeaahh!**

**Mercedes and Finn with New Directions: We want the funk, give up the funk we need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Funky!) We want the funk, (Mercedes: Yeahh!) Give up the funk we need the funk, we gotta have that funk we want the funk (Kurt starts repeating his part from the beginning) (Mercedes: Funky funky!) Give up the funk we need the funk (Mercedes: Get down man!) We gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Heey) we want the funk, give up the funk we need the funk, we gotta have that funk **

**Mercedes: Heeeeeeey!**

"**See you punks at regionals" Puck said walking off the stage **

The screen went black "that explains nothing" Danny said making all the adults in the room laugh

"Mom two questions 1. What kind of dance was that and 2. Why were you so fat?" Jake said

"I was not fat and that grate dancing for a pregnant girl" Quinn defended. Making everyone laugh harder

"Jake leave your mom alone that was tbb" Puck said

"What's that?" Danny asked

"Time before Beth" Quinn said "she was the baby that I had in high school no thanks to your father"

"I love you too Quinny" Puck chuckled "And I know just which clip to play next cause you will all feel good vibrations" Puck said smiling at Finn and Mercedes

"Oh god" Finn said

"Your dancing was very good in that number" Rachel said

"Thanks Rach" Finn said giving her his crocked smile that always made her hart melt and still did but Finn didn't know that.

**So what did you think I bet you can't guess what song I picked next I was gonna do something more Finchel-y but thought maybe hold off on it I wanted to do this last week when I was actually watching Funk but I already posted the chapter for that week I can't go messing myself up I love you all if there is a seen you want me to wither it be Finchel or not let me know through PM or review see ya next week C: **


	4. Good Vibrations

"That song did have some good vibrations" Artie joked

"Says the guy in the wheel chair" Sam said. Making them both laugh "Play the video I wasn't there to see it the first time" Sam said. Quinn hit the play button

"** Puck and I would like to show the class the true meaning of funk with a little help from our special guest Mercedes" Finn said. Everyone clapped as Mercedes walked up front to join the two boys **

"**Strap on you seat belts everyone it's gonna be a funky ride" Puck said as the music started **

**Puck:**

**Yeah.**

**Can you feel it, baby?**

**I can too...**

**Finn:**

**Come on; swing it.**

**Come on; swing it.**

**Come on; swing it.**

**Come on; swing it.**

**Puck:**

**1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**Puck:**

**Yo, it's about that time**

**To bring forth the rhythm, and the rhyme-**

**Imma get mine, so get yours.**

**I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores.**

**Finn:**

**On the house tip is how I'm swinging this.**

**Strictly hip hop, boy.**

**I ain't singing this.**

**Bringing this to the entire nation:**

**Black, white, red, brown,**

**Feel the vibration.**

**Puck and Finn:**

**Come on; come on.**

**Feel it; feel it.**

**Feel the vibration.**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**Puck:**

**The vibration's good like Sunkist.**

**Many wanna know who done this.**

**Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you.**

**Rhymes will groove you,**

**And I'm here to prove to you**

**That we can party on the positive side,**

**And pump positive vibes,**

**So come along for the ride.**

**Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation,**

**So feel the vibration;**

**Puck and Finn:**

**Come on; come on.**

**Feel it; feel it.**

**Feel the vibration.**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**Puck:**

**Finnie D, break it down.**

**Finn:**

**Finnie D's on the back up,**

**Drug free, so put the crack up.**

**No need for speed,**

**I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e.**

**My body is healthy,**

**And rhymes makes me wealthy,**

**And the funky bunch helps me**

**To bring you a show with no intoxication,**

**Come on; feel the vibration.**

**Finn:**

**Yeah.**

**Can you feel it, baby?**

**I can too.**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**Puck:**

**Now the time has come for you to get up.**

**The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up**

**On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to**

**Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to.**

**Pure hip hop: no sell out;**

**If you ain't in it to win it,**

**Then get the hell out.**

**I command you to dance.**

**I wanna see motivation.**

**Come on, now; feel the vibration.**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**Puck and Finn:**

**Come on. Come on. Come on.**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**Puck and Finn:**

**Feel it, feel it.**

**Mercedes:**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**It's such a good vibration.**

**It's such a sweet sensation.**

**The song ended with Finn and Puck High fiving each other **

Everyone was laughing "and that is why we ruled that school" Puck said High fiving Finn

"Excuse me I believe you are forgetting three major Queens of that school" Quinn said

"Yeah you can never forget the unholy trinity" Santana said

"And you all hated us" Rachel said. Kurt, Arty, Mercedes, and Tina all nodded.

"Sorry Rachel but still always be my hot Jewish American princes" Puck said

Rachel shook her head "Whatever Noah." Finn chuckled Rachel would always be the same in his eyes

"Can I pick the next one" Finn asked. Puck nodded and handed him the paper "Nationals year 1 I think I know what this is" he said

"We all hated you two after that" Santana said

"No San you hated us after that" Rachel corrected

"Shut up Hobbit but still you two shouldn't have gotten your mac on in the middle of nationals" Santana said

"Leave my mom alone she's not that short" Danny defended

Santana rolled her eyes. Finn shook his head. Rachel just sat there zoning out "Rach you ok" Finn asked. Rachel was brought back to reality

"Yeah I'm fine just remembering something" Rachel said. Danny put a protective arm around his mom

**An. Ok I think I'm off my Funk High now I'm gonna be easing off the Finchel but there will still be plenty of it cause I will want to remains now that they have broken up so I will see you all next week or maybe sooner the wheels in my head are turning and I have a YouTube tab open on my internet so expect something love ya all bye c:**


	5. Nationals year 1

**An. Hey guys so you may have noticed that I have deleted Chat Glee well it's because I got a notice that it was braking rules and my mom saw it so she told me to delete it sorry I would rewrite it but I don't want to cause all the stories like this that have to be rewritten and to me I always end up no longer liking them so I'm sorry again I hope you all forgive me now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Finn watched Daniel put his arm around Rachel even though he was her son he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Wait did he just admit that he Finn Hudson was jealous of a 13 year old? Puck hit play and the screen showed

**Finn and Rachel behind the curtain waiting for their cue they walked over to one another "You wrote an amazing song Finn" Rachel said "I didn't know you had it in you"**

"**Who cares about the song what I want to know is all you ever wanted was for us to be together and I basically standing here begging for you and suddenly you're not interested" Finn said looking down at her**

"**I am interested more than interested, But this is my dream being here in New York, I'm not gonna let anyone or anything keep me from it" Rachel said "I'm sorry Finn. I love you, but there's nothing you can say or do that can change that" Rachel walked back to her spot so did Finn. She looked at him one more time before the music started and the curtain went up.**

**Finn and Rachel:**

**Face to face and heart to heart**

**We're so close yet so far apart**

**I close my eyes I look away**

**That's just because I'm not Ok**

**Rachel:**

**But I hold on**

**Finn and Rachel:**

**I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong**

**Jesse sat down next to Mr. Schue "I couldn't stay away" he said quietly**

"**From the show or her" Mr. Schue said**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**We will always, always, always be pretending?**

**How long do I fantasize?**

**Make believe that it's still alive**

**Imagine that I am good enough**

**And we can choose the ones we love**

**Finn:**

**But I hold on**

**Finn and Rachel:**

**I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**Will we always, always, always be**

**Keeping secrets safe**

**Every move we make**

**Seems like no one's letting go**

**And it's such a shame**

**'Cause if you feel the same**

**How am I supposed to know?**

**Finn, Rachel, and New Directions:**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**

**(Rachel: Tear down all the walls)**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**(Finn: Only be pretending)**

**New Directions with Finn and Rachel ad-libbing:**

**Will we always, always, always be pretending?**

**Will we always, always, always be pretending?**

**Will we always, always, always be pretending?**

**They finished the song and Finn and Rachel leaned in and kissed one another there was silence when they pulled away they just looked at each other "Was that scripted" Jesse asked Mr. Schue **

** passed "No" he said then stood up and started clapping. Everyone else in the audience also clapped with him. The music started for the next song and Finn and Rachel went to their spots. **

**Santana and Brittany: **

**Hey-hey-hey you and me**

**Santana:**

**Keep on dancing in the dark**

**It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.**

**Santana and Brittany:**

**Hey-hey-hey you and me**

**Santana:**

**Keep on tryin to play it cool.**

**Now it's time to make a move, and that's what I'm gonna do.**

**Artie:**

**Lay it all down (all down)**

**Brittany:**

**Got something to say**

**Artie:**

**Lay it all down (all down)**

**Brittany:**

**Throw your doubt away**

**Artie:**

**Do or die now (die now)**

**Brittany:**

**Step on to the plate**

**Artie:**

**Blow the door wide open like**

**Artie and Brittany:**

**Up up and away**

**Rachel with New Directions:**

**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

**You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

**I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

**Come on and li-li-light it up**

**Light it up tonight**

**Artie, Rachel and Finn and New Directions:**

**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

**You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite**

**I know that we got the love (Finn: We got the love) alri-i-ight**

**Come on and li-li-light it up**

**Light it up tonigh**

**Finn:**

**Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts**

**Tell me why we've gotta stop. I just want to let it rock**

**Finn and Artie:**

**Hey-hey-hey you and me**

**Artie and Tina:**

**Keep on staring at the road**

**Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control**

**Artie:**

**Lay it all down (all down)**

**Brittany:**

**Got something to say**

**Artie:**

**Lay it all down (all down)**

**Brittany:**

**Throw your doubt away**

**Artie:**

**Do or die now (die now)**

**Brittany:**

**Step on to the plate**

**Artie:**

**Blow the door wide open like**

**Artie and Brittany:**

**Up up and away**

**Rachel with New Directions:**

**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

**You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

**I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

**Come on and li-li-light it up**

**Light it up tonight**

**Artie, Rachel and Finn and New Directions:**

**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

**You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite**

**I know that we got the love (Finn: We got the love) alri-i-ight**

**Come on and li-li-light it up**

**Light it up tonight**

**Finn:**

**Hey hey hey you**

**Hey hey hey you**

**Hey hey hey you**

**Hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you**

**Rachel:**

**Lay it all down (all down)**

**Rachel and Brittany:**

**Got something to say**

**Rachel:**

**Lay it all down (all down)**

**Rachel and Brittany:**

**Throw your doubt away**

**Rachel:**

**Do or die now (die now)**

**Rachel and Brittany:**

**Step on to the plate**

**Rachel:**

**Blow the door wide open like**

**Brittany:**

**Up up and away **

**Rachel with New Directions:**

**Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight**

**You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

**I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

**Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: Li-li-li let's!...)**

**Light it up tonight**

**Artie, Rachel and Finn and New Directions:**

**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Yeah!)**

**You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

**I know that (Rachel: Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight**

**Come on and li-li-light it up,**

**light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

**You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite**

**I know that we got the love (Rachel: we got the love) alri-i-ight (Rachel: Al-right)**

**Rachel with New Directions:**

**Come on and li-li-light it up**

**Light it up tonight**

"Whoa baby" Marley said making everyone laugh she maybe 8 the things she says are just to funny.

"Yeah you can say that again Mar" Puck said chuckling "I pick next" Puck said

"You already picked" Mercedes said "You got 4 minutes" on that paper" she asked

"Sure do cedes" Quinn said and played it next

"Cheerio Kurt" Tina said laughing

"Oh god" Kurt wined

**An. Dun dud da dun! Well there you have it and yes I am planning to type all day so woo see ya all later and again sorry for deleting without warning Blame my mom ok Love you all C:**


	6. cheerio Kurt

"Cheerio Kurt" Tina laughed

"Oh god" Kurt groaned

"What it's not like I didn't know about this" Blaine said

"Wait Kurt was a cheerio" Sam said confulzzled (A word my friend uses lol)

"Yes Sweetie now shut up and watch" Mercedes said making their daughter Julia laugh

**Mercedes:**

**Hey, uh**

**Come on**

**Kurt Hummel **

**Kurt:**

**Come on, girl**

**I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll**

**Uh**

**Mercedes:**

**Well, don't waste time**

**Give me the sign**

**Tell me how you wanna roll**

**Kurt:**

**I want somebody to speed it up for me**

**Then take it down slow**

**There's enough room for both**

**Mercedes:**

**Well, I can handle that**

**You just gotta show me where it's at**

**Are you ready to go?**

**Are you ready to go?**

**Both:**

**If you want it, you already got it**

**If you thought it, it better be what you want**

**If you feel it, it must be real**

**Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want**

**Kurt:**

**Time is waiting **

**Mercedes:**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**Kurt:**

**No hesitating**

**Mercedes:**

**Grab a boy, grab a girl**

**Kurt:**

**Time is waiting**

**Mercedes:**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**Kurt:**

**No hesitating**

**Both:**

**We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes **

**Mercedes:**

**Keep it up, keep it up**

**Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh**

**Both:**

**You gotta get 'em all, hot**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Mercedes:**

**That's right,**

**Keep it up, keep it up**

**Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh**

**Both:**

**You gotta get 'em all hot**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Kurt:**

**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah**

**Mercedes:**

**And you know I can tell that you like it**

**And that it's good**

**By the way that you move, ooh, hey**

**Kurt:**

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah**

**Mercedes:**

**But if I die tonight**

**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**

**Tell me, how bout you?**

**Both:**

**If you want it, you already got it**

**If you thought it, it better be what you want**

**If you feel it, it must be real**

**Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want**

**Kurt:**

**Time is waiting**

**Mercedes:**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**Kurt:**

**No hesitating**

**Mercedes:**

**Grab a boy, grab a girl**

**Kurt:**

**Time is waiting**

**Mercedes:**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**Kurt:**

**No hesitating**

**Both:**

**We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes**

**Mercedes:**

**Keep it up, keep it up**

**Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh**

**Both:**

**You gotta get 'em all, hot**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Mercedes:**

**That's right,**

**Keep it up, keep it up**

**Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh**

**Both:**

**You gotta get 'em all hot**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

"Wow you guys were amazing" Julia said sitting on Sam's lap

"Yeah they are cause it's your mom and uncle Kurt" Sam said ruffling the 10 year olds' hair

"Yep oh and remember when Sue said she was surprised we didn't have our own TV show on BROVO" Kurt said laughing

"Oh yeah that was funny" Mercedes said

"Ok so who gets to pick now" Kurt asked

"Let me see the paper" Blaine asked. Quinn handed him the paper "What's a thousand years?" he asked

"Oh I remember that" Rachel said "It was the first summer after we graduated me and Noah were at his lake house for a weekend and well you just have to watch it" she explained smiling at Puck he was like her brother and they hung out a lot that summer.

**An. All done the next chapter I made up cause I have had that song stuck in my head since Thursday ok well I love you all see ya C:**


	7. thousand years part 1

**Rachel sat on the doc watching the sun set Puck came up and sat next to her "You ok RachelBachel" he asked. She just rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her **

"**Yeah I'm fine" Rach said with a sigh "I just miss him" she was talking about Finn**

"**Well how about you do what you were name to do sing about it" Puck said **

"**I thought you said that whenever I sing all the time it gets annoying" Rachel said looking at him **

"**Rachel you have an amazing voice and you should use it and when you sing you sing with your hart now I'll go get my guitar and you're gonna sing for me ok" Puck said **

"**Ok Noah whatever you say" Rachel said chuckling. Puck got up and got his guitar. When he came back it was getting dark. He started playing the song Rachel chose **

**Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**One step closer One step closer I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**Rachel finished and she was crying Puck hugged her "Noah I have to tell you something that you can't tell anyone" she sniffled **

"**You can tell me anything Rachel" Puck said **

"**I – I – I'm p-p-preg" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence **

"**Oh god Rachel" Puck said rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder whoever did this to her was gonna pay. Puck didn't like to see Rachel cry**

The video ended there "Why didn't you tell me" Finn said

"For one he isn't yours and two you never answered my calls" Rachel said and got up and went to the kitchen. Finn followed her

"Rachel talk to me" he said

"No I won't" Rachel said arms folded over her chest

"Why" Finn asked

"Because I don't wanna say anything I'll regret and my son is right in the next room" Rachel said

"Fine then I'll talk and you listen" Finn said. Rachel just stood there. "I didn't talk to you because didn't want to face you I'm a frailer Rach I got kicked out of the army I'm barley making it here and I miss you every day"

"I don't get why you would be ashamed of yourself I have been the only one who truly knows you" Rachel said

"That's why because you and I both know that I can do better but I'm not and I know that you can do everything" Finn countered

"Everything" Rachel sighed "You think I can do everything I was this close to giving up everything new York college Danny I was ready to go back to Ohio and be nothing again" Rachel said "But I didn't because I knew that if you were there you would tell me to stay and do my best so I did and do you know how many times I gave up I couldn't do anything and you have the guts to say I can do everything no" Rachel was practically yelling at him now tears in her eyes

"Rach I'm only telling you the truth and I know it hurts but" Finn was cut off

"No nothing hurts more than when you took my hart and threw it on the ground (inside joke with my school friends) that hurt and you just think that you can change everything I know we settled this before but I don't want to do this again" Rachel said tears streaming down her face

"Rach" Fin started but was cut off again

"Don't call me that" Rachel started but Finn interrupted this time

"Will you let me talk" Finn yelled

"No" she replied. Finn walked over to Rachel and crashed his lips to hers. Rachel tensed at the sudden contact but soon kissed back she was still crying but just kept kissing him. Finn kissed Rachel with everything he had in him this feeling hadn't felt it for 15 years.

Rachel pulled away out of breath she then ran out the door leaving Finn and everyone dumb struck.

** 1 done see ya next week for part 2 love you all see ya C:**


	8. thousand years part 2: Song Birds

"Mom?" Danny said as he watched Rachel run out of the house. "Mom," Danny said again only more worriedly as he started walking towards the door. Puck came up behind Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny turned to look at him but Danny got a glimpse of Finn in the corner of his eye. Danny stormed over to Finn anger blazing in his eyes. "What did you do to her," Danny spat

"Nothing," Finn said as resent events played threw his mind. The kiss Rachel crying, her words, everything.

"Lire" Danny yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM,"

"Danny" Puck said sternly. Danny turned to look at Puck "Calm down, you don't know what's going on."

"Yes I do, he's the reason Mom is still single why she's always sad, why she always holds back. It's his entire fault," Danny sad.

"What are you talking about Danny," Quinn asked quietly but she was confused did Danny see things that she looked over.

"Like you don't know Aunt Quinn, Every year Mom locks herself in her room and cries on yes/no day she never told me why but it has something to do with him I know," Danny said. Everyone went silent. Everyone turned to look at Finn. He was just as shocked 14 years ago Finn proposed to Rachel and she said yes they tried to get married once but Quinn got hurt. The second time Finn called it off and sent Rachel to New York where he lost her and Danny was born.

"I can't believe she remembers," Quinn said quietly.

"Quinn I don't think anyone would forget their proposal," Kurt said. Getting an elbow from Mercedes. Danny looked at Finn then at everyone the left running home to see his mom.

"Hey can someone pick out the next clip," Finn said breaking the silence.

"Finn don't you think . . ." Kurt started but Finn just shook his head.

"I wanna pick," Kitty spoke up. Kitty was Santana and Brittany's daughter.

"Ok Princess here you go," Santana said handing the little girl the paper.

"Song Bird," Kitty said San and Britt shared a smile before watching.

**Santana was standing in the choir room talking to Brittany before the music started. **

**For you, there'll be no more crying**

**For you, the sun will be shining**

**And I feel that when I'm with you**

**It's alright, I know its right**

**To you, I'll give the world**

**To you, I'll never be cold**

**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you**

**It's alright, I know its right**

**And the songbirds are singing,**

**Like they know the score**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

**Like never before**

**And I wish you all the love in the world**

**But most of all, I wish it from myself**

**And the songbirds keep singing**

**Like the knew the score**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

**Like never before, like never before**

Everyone smiled at the cute song. Finn got up and walked out of the house. "Ok let the healing proses begin," Quinn said. Everyone watched the door close. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn and nodded.

**AN. A cut little Brittana moment to cool us down after big fight. Now we go back to Rachel's house btw is it just me or did you all fell a punch is about to be thrown well we'll see soon. And sorry I didn't post for together forever yesterday I busy hanging out with my friends and didn't have time to finish before I fell asleep. I love you all and I'll see you next weekend BYE C:**


	9. The Scientist

Rachel ran to her house as fast as she could yes 12 city blocks. When she got to her apartment she collapsed in a crying heap and stayed like that for a minute before Danny got home. "Mom," He said as he walked closer to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for what felt like forever when it was only a good 3 minutes. Danny started singing to her softly before they heard a knock on the door. Danny reluctantly got up to see who it was but Rachel beat him to it. "Mom just go lie down I'll take of whoever it is it's probably Aunt Q anyway," He tried to persuade her. Rachel ignored him and opened the door to see Finn.

"Hello Rachel may I please talk to you," Finn said looking down he didn't want to see the hurt on her face not yet at least. Finn also didn't want to see Danny he may be a grown man but he knows what's like to only have a mom and not want to see her get hurt.

"Sure, Daniel please go to your room," Rachel said.

"No Mom I won't leave you alone with this guy," Danny protested.

"I'll be fine," Rachel said she turned around to look at Danny. "Really I promise just go to your room and let us talk." Danny reluctantly left the two adults.

"So may I come in," Finn asked he was still standing out in the hall of the apartment complex.

"Oh yes sorry," Rachel said and let him in. "So what are you doing here," she asked.

"Um well Puck gave me a video for us to watch so yeah," Finn explained not really knowing what to say.

"Ok well let's watch it," Rachel said. They went into the living room where the TV was. Rachel put the DVD in and pressed play.

**The screen showed Finn standing on the stage in the McKinley auditorium and music started playing. **

**Finn:**

**Come up to meet you,**

**Tell you I'm sorry,**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you,**

**Tell you I need you,**

**Tell you I set you apart**

**Blaine:**

**Tell me your secrets,**

**And ask me your questions,**

**Oh, let's go back to the start**

**Running' in circles,**

**Comin' up tails,**

**Heads on the science apart**

**Santana:**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Finn and Blaine:**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Santana:**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**Finn and Blaine:**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start**

**Kurt:**

**I was just guessing,**

**At numbers and figures,**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

**Brittany:**

**Questions of science,**

**Science and progress,**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart**

**Will and Emma:**

**But tell me you love me,**

**Come back and haunt me,**

**Oh, when I rush to the start**

**Rachel and Finn:**

**Running' in circles, **

**Chasin' our tails,**

**Comin' back as we are**

**Rachel and Finn with Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma: **

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**Rachel and Finn:**

**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**

**Rachel and Finn with Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma: **

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**Rachel and Finn:**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**Rachel:**

**I'm goin' back to the start**

**Finn, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma (Rachel):**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No no no no (Yeah)**

**(Oh!) Nobody said it was easy,**

**No no no no (Nobody said it was easy)**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No no no no (No!)**

**Rachel with Finn, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma:**

**Nobody said it was easy**

Finn and Rachel just sat there in silence when the video was over. "That was when we broke up," Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah, I felt so lost so alone like I had nothing," Finn said

"But you did have something, you had the glee club, your family, if anyone of us had nothing it was me," Rachel said she was now wallowing in self-pity.

"You do realize that soon we're gonna go back and forth on who's live was worse after our break up right," Finn said chuckling.

"You just ruined the fun of it all now," Rachel said cracking a smile.

"Do you think we could start over," Finn asked.

"I think we can do it," Rachel replied looking at him with a smile. They sat like that for a while until Finn spoke.

"Do you wanna go back to Quinn and Pucks and watch the rest of the videos," He asked.

"Sure let me go get Danny," Rachel said and walked out of the room.

**AN. Sorry I didn't post yesterday or this morning I slept in and didn't have an idea but I had this song stuck in my head so I just used it now we will go back to the start after I have a little fun with what's gonna happen so let's just say next week it will be slightly different and if you hadn't noticed Quinn and Puck's kids are named Jake and Marley (Hint hint to everyone who has seen season 4) and Brittany and Santana's daughter is named Kitty (Again hint hint) if you want me to incorparte the kids more let me know . So ttfn ta ta for now lol love ya all and I'll see ya next week. **

**Btw I'm writing a new story and I'm not sure if I'll post it or not and for those who are reading together forever I'm sorry I haven't posted I just haven't sat down to type it up and when I sit down on my lap top in the kitchen is rare so again sorry ok now bye C:**


	10. Kids Rule the World

Rachel walked down the hall to Danny's room to find her son reading one of the books her dads gave him last year. "Danny," she said getting his attention.

"Hey Mom are you ok," He asked. Rachel just nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Finn and I are going back to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck's do you wanna come with us," Rachel asked

"Sure beside Jake just texted me that we kids were gonna show you who has the goods in high school," Danny said smirking.

"Oh really how so," Rachel asked challenging his smirk.

"Jake and Kitty have a number planed. Marley and Unique **(Sam and Mercedes daughter if I haven't mentioned it already) **are gonna do something and then I'm gonna sing with Marley," Danny said he always had a small crush on Marley.

"Ok then let's go," Rachel said. They both got up and left the room. Finn was standing waiting for them Rachel took his hand and started walking. Danny just rolled his eyes. When the got to Quinn and Pucks everyone just looked at Finn and Rachel and saw that they were holding hands Danny just brushed it off and started quietly talking with Jake.

"So who's going first kidies" Mercedes asked.

"Mom," Unique groaned "Jake and Kitty are going first" she informed everyone. Jake and Kitty stood a few feet away from each other than the music started.

**Jake:**

**Ah **

**Jake and Kitty:**

**Aaah**

**Aaaah**

**Jake:**

**Uh uh...mm...Mm**

**Hey baby won't you look my way**

**I could be your new addiction**

**Kitty:**

**Hey baby what you gotta say?**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

**Jake:**

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**Jake and Kitty:**

**I found out that everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Jake:**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**Kitty with Jake:**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

**Jake:**

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**You could be my new prescription**

**Kitty:**

**Too much can be an overdose**

**All this trash talk make me itchin'**

**Jake and Kitty:**

**Oh my, my dear**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks,**

**Jake:**

**Too much**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**Kitty with Jake:**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

**Jake and Kitty:**

**Never thought I'd live**

**To see the day**

**Kitty with Jake:**

**When everybody's words got in the way, oh!**

**Jake:**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Kitty:**

**Oh, woah**

**Jake and Kitty:**

**Ohhh**

**Jake:**

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're givin' me is friction**

**Kitty:**

**Hey sugar what you gotta say?**

**Jake:**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**Kitty with Jake:**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

**Jake and Kitty:**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks...back**

**Jake:**

**It started with a whisper (Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**And that was when I kissed her (Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**Jake and Kitty:**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks...back!**

**Uh!**

Everyone clapped. Danny high fived Jake. "That's my girl," Santana said proudly.

"Ok now Unique and Marley are gonna do a song," Jake said. The two girls stood up front.

**Wade:**

**White knuckles **

**And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**Marley:**

**Clenched shut jaw**

**I've got another headache again tonight**

**Wade with Marley:**

**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, **

**And the burn from all the tears**

**I've been crying, I've been crying, **

**I've been dying over you**

**Tie a knot in the rope, **

**Trying to hold, trying to hold**

**But there's nothing to grab so I let go**

**Marley and Unique:**

**I think I finally had enough**

**I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us **

**Blow me one last kiss**

**You think I'm just too serious**

**I think you're full of it**

**My head is spinning so **

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Just when it can't get worse, **

**I've had a bad day**

**You've had a bad day**

**We've had a bad day**

**I think that life's too short for this**

**Want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this **

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Unique with Marley:**

**I won't miss **

**All of the fighting that we always did,**

**Take it in**

**I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**

**Marley with Unique:**

**No more sick whiskey-wish, **

**No more battles for me**

**You'll be calling a trick, **

**Cause you'll no longer sleep**

**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, **

**I'll go dancing alone**

**I will laugh, I'll get drunk, **

**I'll take somebody home**

**Marley:**

**I think I finally had enough**

**Marley with Unique:**

**I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us **

**Blow me one last kiss**

**You think I'm just too serious**

**I think you're full of it**

**My head is spinning so **

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Marley and Unique:**

**Just when it can't get worse, **

**I've had a bad day**

**You've had a bad day**

**We've had a bad day**

**Marley with Unique:**

**I think that life's too short for this**

**Want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this**

**Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Marley:**

**Na Na Na Na (Unique: Oh) da da da da**

**Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Marley:**

**Na Na Na Na (Unique: Woaah!) da da da da**

**Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Marley with Unique:**

**I will do what I please, **

**Anything that I want**

**I will breathe, I will breathe**

**I won't worry at all**

**Unique with Marley:**

**You will pay for your sins, **

**You'll be sorry my dear**

**All the lies, all the why's, **

**Unique:**

**Will be crystal clear (Marley: Oh!)**

**Marley:**

**I think I finally had enough**

**Unique:**

**I think I maybe think too much**

**Marley:**

**I think this might be it for us **

**Marley and Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Marley:**

**You think I'm just too serious**

**Unique:**

**I think you're full of it**

**Marley:**

**My head is spinning so **

**Marley and Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Unique:**

**Just when it can't get worse (Marley: Oh)**

**I've had a bad day (Marley: Yeah)**

**You've had a bad day (Marley: Oh)**

**We've had a bad day **

**Marley and Unique:**

**I think that life's too short for this**

**Unique:**

**Want back my ignorance and bliss**

**Marley:**

**I think I've had enough of this **

**Marley and Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Unique:**

**Na Na Na Na da da da da**

**Marley:**

**Na Na Na Na da da da da (Unique: Oh) **

**Na Na Na da da da da**

**Marley and Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Marley:**

**Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) **

**Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) **

**Na na na na da da da da**

**Marley and Unique:**

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Unique:**

**Just when it can't get worse, **

**Marley and Unique:**

**I've had a bad day**

**You've had a bad day**

**We've had a bad day**

**I think that life's too short for this**

**Want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this **

**Blow me one last kiss**

Everyone clapped. Marley ran over and hugged Danny and they started talking about their song. Rachel looked over at Finn who knew what she was thinking "How long have then been like this," he asked

"Since Danny discovered girls," Rachel chuckled. "They're always so cute when like this." Everyone stopped talking when Danny and Marley walked up and the music started.

**Marley:**

**Hello twelve**

**Danny: **

**Hello thirteen**

**Marley:**

**Hello love**

**Danny: **

**Changes all**

**Danny and Marley: **

**Down be**

**Marley: **

**Up above. Time to doubt**

**Danny: **

**To break out**

**Marley:**

**It's a mess**

**Danny:**

**It's a mess**

**Marley:**

**Time to grow, time to go **

**At last**

**Danny:**

**At last**

**Danny and Marley: **

**Too young to take over, too old to ignore**

**Danny:**

**Gee, I'm almost ready**

**Danny and Marley:**

**But what for?**

**Danny:**

**There's a lot**

**Danny and Marley:**

**I am not certain of.**

**Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love.**

**Marley:**

**La la la la la la la**

**Goodbye twelve**

**Danny:**

**Goodbye thirteen**

**Danny and Marley:**

**Hello love**

**Marley:**

**Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet, my god Robert Goulet**

**Danny and Marley:'**

**Oh**

**Marley:**

**Down below, up above**

**Danny:**

**Playing doctor with Evelyn**

**Marley:**

**La la la**

**Danny:**

**I'll show you mine**

**Marley:**

**La la**

**Danny:**

**You show me yours**

**Marley:**

**La la, seeing daddy's naked!**

**Time to grow**

**Danny and Marley:**

**Time to go**

**Marley:**

**La la la**

**Danny: **

**Mom and Dad were doing it!**

**Danny and Marley:**

**There's a lot I am not certain of.**

**Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love.**

**Marley:**

**Hello twelve**

**Danny: **

**Hello thirteen**

**Danny and Marley:**

**Hello love.**

** AN. Heyo well that's the chapter 3 songs that is my thanksgiving present to you even though there are no presents on thanksgiving just turkey. Any way just wanted to say happy turkey day and I'll see you next weekend love ya C:**

**PS. Sorry I haven't updated Together Forever in a while I just can't sit myself down and finish the chapter and I bet once I finish it more chapters will come but I'm working on a bunch of other stories that I may or may not post but I'm gonna try and finish them mostly before I star putting them up and I think that's it ok Bye. *Blows you all a kiss* **


	11. LET THE SHIPPING WARS COMMENCE

Danny and Marley finished their song a few people clapped but not much. Danny looked at Jake for help not knowing what was wrong. "Step away from my daughter," Puck said practically glaring at Danny. Danny did as he was told and sat next to Rachel who put a protective arm around him.

"Daddy it was just a song" Marley said trying to defend her duet partner.

"Sorry guys but I'm with Dad on this one not a good chois," Jake said.

"Dude," Danny said. "It was just a song and the only one we could really both agree on," He explained.

"We could have do you're the one that I want," Marley murmured.

"I didn't want to do Grease," Danny said. Rachel just looked over at Finn and smiled a bit.

"Just because you don't like the musical doesn't mean you have to shoot down almost every idea that I had," Marley said storming off to her room.

Danny rolled his eyes then got up "Marley" he called fallowing her.

"Major Finchel 2.0" Santana said making the adults laugh.

Quinn and Rachel shared a look before saying at the same time. "Darley." Everyone laughed again.

"You two are one to talk Faberry," Puck laughed.

"Let the shipping war begin," Sam said.

Most of the adults looked at Sam and Mercedes before saying "Samcedes."

"Tike," Mike said only to get looks from everyone.

"Asian Fusion," Artie said.

"Chang squared," Brittany said.

"How many names do you two have," Clara Mike and Tina's oldest twin daughter asked.

"Um three I think," Tina said counting the name on her fingers.

"Dad how many ship name s do you have," Jake asked smirking.

"Brat," Puck mumbled "Well Quick is one," he said putting his arm around Quinn.

"Puckelberry," Rachel said.

"Pucktana," Santana spoke up.

"Puckcedes" Mercedes said

"Ok who didn't I date," Puck said.

"Tina," Everyone said. Puck made an O_o face.

"I think the person with the most ships in this room is Rachel," Kurt said. Rachel just glared at him. As Finn put his arm around her.

"Oh really," Rachel challenged "name one."

"Finchel, Puckelberry, Faberry, Cherry, Britberry, Pezberry, Hullmeberry, Samchel," Kurt listed. Rachel glared at him if looks could kill Kurt would already be 6 feet under. "Oh and Brochel," he finished.

"That one I like the least," Rachel mumbled.

"But you got a great thing out of it," Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "I beat you by three ships Puck," She laughed along with everyone else.

**AN. And that is it this week's chapter I know I didn't get all the ships in but I used a lot and I hate like half of the Rachel ships *Cough* Brody *Cough cough* so yeah I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and for those of you who don't have thanksgiving well sorry but you can just go shopping for black Friday oh and if you want to see my opinion on this week's glee go on my Tumlbr link is on my profile and if you haven't seen it then go watch it ok I love you all and I'll see you next weekend C: **


	12. Don't Stop Believing in the End

When Danny and Marley came back downstairs everyone ordered some pizza. Quinn looked up at the clock "Oh look at the time do you think we have enough time to squeeze in one last video?" she said.

"I think so and I know just what video to play," Puck said looking at everyone who knew exactly what he was thinking. They walked back to where the TV was with their last slice a pizza. "Now kids this last song is very important listen carefully," Puck said then pressed play.

**Finn:**

**Just a small town girl living in a lonely world,**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Rachel:**

**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit,**

**He took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Puck:**

**A singer in a smoky room**

**Santana:**

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Puck and Santana:**

**For a smile they can share the night,**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Rachel and Artie:**

**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Kurt:**

**Working hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Kurt and Finn:**

**Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time**

**Santana:**

**Some will win**

**Santana and Puck:**

**Some will lose**

**Some are born to sing the Blues**

**Mercedes and Artie:**

**Oh, the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers, waiting up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows, searching in the night**

**Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Mercedes:**

**Don't stop!**

**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**

**Don't stop believing**

**Rachel and Finn:**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**

**Street light, people**

**Don't stop believing**

**Rachel and Finn:**

**Hold on to that feeling**

**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**

**Street light, people**

**Rachel, Mercedes and Finn with New Directions:**

**Don't stop**

Everyone smiled at the end remembering that night even though they lost in a way they still won. Rachel turned her head "Break a leg" she whispered in Finn's ear.

Finn smiled and whispered back, "I love you."

"Ok it's time for everyone to go home," Mercedes said standing up. All the other adults stood up and hugged one another saying their goodbyes.

"Wait we need to have one last show circle," Rachel said. So they gathered in a circle "This maybe the last show circle we do but I want you all to know that no matter where life takes us where it be Ohio New York or some other place that you will always be in my heart and we know how Mr. Schue said that a teacher's job is done when their students don't need them anymore. So when life gets tough we will still have each other so we are gonna go out there and win whatever it maybe," Rachel said. Everyone smiled.

"All right now everybody in," Finn said. They all put one hand in.

"AMAZING," they all cheered then formed a group hug. Then all the families left sad to be leaving their friends but glad that they were all together once again.

**AN. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. IT'S ALL OVER sob, sob, cry, cry. Sadness yes this story is done but I have another one already for you little readers so. YAY I will see you all in another story so goodbye I love you all keep on reading and OMG THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I FINISHED I'M SO PROUD. Ok I'm gonna go now astala bye bye :D**


End file.
